Little One
by Showtunes
Summary: COMPLETE! Lyric story! Kenny Chesney There Goes My Life Vegeta and Bra; Father daughter love. If your looking for a light cute story this one is for you! ENJOY!


Walking towards the GR Bulma let out a sigh. _Vegeta...how on earth am I going to tell you? Another one… _

_So the woman is pregnant again. _Vegeta felt the ki.

**All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one**

Taking a deep breath Bulma poked her head into the gravity room "Vegeta?"

"What do you want Woman?" Vegeta voice bit back from the darkness.

"Welcome home," Bulma sent out a soft smile into the darkness, "I'm so happy you're back" Bulma took a few more steps into the room.

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you-"

"Do you now, Woman?"

Startled Bulma turned with her hand over her heart.

Vegeta eyed her.

"Yes I do, you see Vegeta a lot has happened since you've been gone and…"

His eyes landed on her 6-month pregnant stomach.

He frowned.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered.

"It's a girl."

"It is and she-"

"Won't be mine." Vegeta said flatly.

**All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone**

Bulma bit back the tears.

"Kami Vegeta! Can't you let your pride go?" Bulma hissed out.

"You love Trunks! Why not a girl?" Bulma bit back, "There is nothing wrong with having a girl-"

"There is!!"

Vegeta took off into the air.

_Not only do I have a son but a daughter on the way! Kami! What would my father say if he was alive? As a Prince of Vegeta I do not have any daughters. No royal family from Vegeta has had daughters. All I have is sons. SONS!_

**And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life...**

**A few months later:**

A loud cry filled the hallways.

Growling Vegeta turned in his bed with the pillow over his head. Kami

The crying didn't soften.

Growling louder Vegeta kicked off the blankets and headed towards the cries.

Walking into the room he came to a stop at the small crib. Looking to his left he saw the Bulma sound asleep in a rocking chair. He then glanced back at the baby with a frown. Her cries had stop and now she was just looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Placing his hand into the crib the baby clung to his finger in her small grip. Gurgling she placed his finger into her mouth. Vegeta sent her a soft smile.

He looked left towards Bulma. Her breath came out softly with no other movement. Leaning forward Vegeta gently picked up the baby with ease.

Holding her in the crook of his arm he rocked her tenderly.

Taking his other hand Vegeta covered her with the blanket that was wrapped around her. She reached out her small hands and grabbed hold of his.Gurgling once more she brought it to her mouth.

"So you're the little one I was all upset about?"

The only response he got was a small yawn then her eyes drifting shut.

Something tugged at Vegeta's heart.

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

**A Few years later**:

"Bra! Come up stairs sweetie! It's time for bed!" Bulma's voice carried down the steps.

"No!" Bra shouted back.

Bra ran to Vegeta hiding behind his leg.

Looking down at her Vegeta crossed his arms, "Bed."

Bra crossed her arms, "Bear." then pointed to her teddy bear on the shelf.

Turning Vegeta picked it up from the shelf and handed it to her.

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls**

_She may be the first royal girl from Vegeta… but she is my little one._

**He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life**

**15 years later**

"Mom! Have you seen my other pair of shoes? There is no way I am leaving without them!" Bra looked under her bed again, "Never mind I found them!"

"Got everything you need?" Bulma smiled as she walked into her room.

"Yeah, I think I do got my shoes, Abercrombie stuff, music… beer." Bra sent her mom a wink.

"Sure you do kiddo. Come on lets get these things into the car."

Walking down the steps they headed to the front door then outside to the car.

"Make sure you watch out for…"

"Mom its just College! I'll be fine. Dad! Tell her I'm going to be alright."

Bra placed the last of her bags into the car.

**She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express  
he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go  
she hugged them both and headed off to the west coast**

"What do you thing Vegeta? Do you think she's be alright?" Bulma turned to see Vegeta was no longer beside her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma walked into the house

In the air Vegeta watched as the dust was being picked up by the car his little one was in.

Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

**And he cried  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
I love you  
baby good-bye**


End file.
